Tangled Destinies
by trulyanimelover06
Summary: When Corona Australis and Corona Borealis aligned, 4 twins are born & a prophecy was announced.  Archangels in training Kira and Cagalli are sent to earth to prevent the impending chaos while balancing a normal human life? AxC with better summary inside.
1. Protecting

**Hello, this is my first time writing a story so please bear with me for the grammatical errors and the wrong spelling. I would like to thank ****littlemsstrawberry for sharing this idea for me to start and for assisting me in making this story.**

Summary:  
Once every thousands of years, the Corona Australis and Corona Borealis would align and those born under this phenomenon are said to have the greatest power imaginable. Four twins are born and a prophecy was announced, with chaos from those who want to control the power. Archangels in training Kira and Cagalli are sent to find and protect the one who wields this power but how can you protect someone you don't know and you have no idea where to find while trying to live a normal human life?

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed.**

Chapter 1: Protecting

There are four domains in the universe, Hazen where the black winged fallen angels called Raven lived, Earth where the humans lived, Heaven where the angels lived and Mystic Realm where the celestial beings lived. 16 years ago when Corona Australis and Corona Borealis aligned, 4 twins are born and at the same time that a prophecy was proclaimed "Guided by Autralis and Borealis, the wheel of destiny spins, threads are linked, a power unimaginable wielded wisely would bring peace and prosperity but if it falls on the wrong hands chaos and destruction would rule for eternity. When the light of hope meets time, the awakening would begin and destiny would happen."

In Hazen where the ravens reside, two sisters are talking in their room.

"What do you think Meyrin? I think this dress really brings out my eyes but it does not flatter my figure." Lunamaria asked her sister.

"Then why don't you try that racy dress? I'm sure it would flatter your figure." Meyrin suggested.

"It would flatter my figure alright but it is pale yellow. You know that I don't look good in that color." Lunamaria reasoned.

"Why are we searching for what you're going to wear tonight? Didn't you just have something made for you for the occasion delivered this morning?" Meyrin remembered.

"That dress screams for attention so I would wear it in the dance but I need something to wear when Dad presents us. Something that says I'm the respected Princess of Hazen." Lunamaria described.

"Why don't you wear the long black gown with Hazen's symbol? I don't think there would be anything that would scream Hazen more than that dress." Meyrin suggested.

"That's brilliant Meyrin. What time is it? I only have 6 hours left before the ball I need to prepare later Meyrin." Lunamaria exited.

"I guess there's nothing left to do so I should prepare myself too." Meyrin decided.

Meanwhile in heaven, the angels are busy for the ranking exam. Examiners are testing the angels, physically, mentally and magically. There are angels beaming with joy for they reached another level while there are those who are sad that their best did nothing for their ranking.

"Kira! Hurry we might not make it in the exam if you kept on slowing us down. We might never reach the top." The blonde angel said to her brother.

"Relax sis at the rate we are going I know we still have a few minutes to spare. Relax your mind; too much excitement could make you lose concentration on the test. So relax. I would conjure water to make the sound of waves if you could not calm yourself." Kira offered.

"You think you're so great with your water huh. Reality check fire evaporates water so if you would not hurry up I should just make you a vapor so you could not slow me down." Cagalli threatened.

"Now now Cagalli, is that the right way to treat your older brother?" Kira teased.

"Who said you're older? You can't be older because you're a crybaby so little brother just listen to big sister and hurry up." Cagalli responded.

"I don't need anyone to tell me that because I know I am older." Kira answered.

"You're just dreaming crybaby. I am older." Cagalli countered.

"I am"… Kira was about to reply when someone appeared and interrupted him. "Look who is here, you arrived right on schedule. Now you two should behave and stop the bickering or the examiner would not think that you guys are serious." Miguel said (he is now known as Michael the Archangel).

"You're right Miguel, I sure hope I get one step higher in the hierarchy. You're so lucky you're a genius. You are promoted to archangel the moment you come of age." Cagalli commented.

"It doesn't matter who gets promoted first Cagalli. What matters is that you earn your place in this hierarchy." Miguel answered.

"Well said Miguel, we better hurry Cagalli before they no longer accept examinees in the tower." Kira said.

"Right. See you later Miguel." Cagalli said.

"See you later. Good luck to the both of you." Miguel called.

"Thanks." The twins said as they enter the doors to the tower.

"Welcome Angels we are here to test how much you have improved since the last examination." The hierarchy exam would now commence prepare for the physical exam." The examiner announced.

While the examination is commencing, a phoenix flew at the temple and left a message to the examiner.

"What does it says Kisaka?" the fellow examiner asked.

"The ravens are on the move, we should prevent them from obtaining the wielder that's what the council said" Kisaka said.

"But they're just 16 years old, there are other archangels who are free. Why must we send them?" the fellow examiner asked.

"Mwu, you know that if I could have a say in this, I would not let it happen but they are our only hope since they are one of the twins born 16 years ago. I'll explain to them the task you takeover on the exams." Kisaka answered.

"Sure thing". Mwu replied.

"Kira! Cagall! Come with me." Kisaka called.

"What did you do Cagalli? Spill. I do not want to be surprised when we get to the office so spill." Kira said.

"Why are you questioning me? I haven't done anything worth calling or punishing. Perhaps you're the one who made a mistake and you're just passing it to me. Shame on you Kira. Making your older sister suffer." Cagalli said.

"I did not do such a thing. Between the two of us you're the rule breaker so confess what you did. It might not be too late to apologize and we can still finish the exam . I won't be mad so confess." Kira coaxed.

"You think you're so great that I would be scared of you little brother. You have a long way to go before a crybaby like you could scare your tough big sister." Cagalli said.

"Here we go again. I told you I'm the older one." Kira said.

"And I also told you that I don't believe you because I am the older one." Cagalli contradicted.

"We need to continue this argument later we're in the front of Orphanim Kisaka. Are you sure you don't want to confess?" Kira pestered.

"I told you I DID NOT DO ANYTHING." Cagalli fumed.

"Come in Kira and Cagalli" Kisaka said from the other side of the door.

"Oops… You're so loud little sister." Kira teased.

"I am not your little sister." Cagalli replied while shutting the door in Kira's face. "Oops… Did you hit yourself in the door little brother. I guess big sister should not take her eyes of you just for a minute or else something might happen to you." Cagalli teased back.

"Stop the caring siblings act. There is something that I needed to discuss to the both of you. There are 2 wielders in earth, these wielders can control unimaginable power and the ravens want that power. We could not let that happen so I would be sending you to earth to live as humans and find the wielder and protect them from the ravens. Since living as human would be hard, I am allowing you to have one mortal friend who could know your real form so that it would be easier for you to adjust in earth." Kisaka said.

"But Orphanim we were still in the middle of the archangel exam?" Kira asked.

"Do not fret young one, this task is part of your training and would be considered in your archangel exam evaluation. Prepare your things and said your farewells you would leave in an hour" Kisaka answered.

"Okay. But sir, I think you're forgetting one major detail." Cagalli said.

"What is it?" Kisaka asked.

"Who are we going to protect? How do they look? Where are they?" Cagalli asked.

"That my child can only be answered by you." Kisaka answered.

"But how do we know if we made the right decision?" Kira asked.

"You'll just feel it." Kisaka answered.

"What? But that's impossible." Cagalli said.

"Difficult yes but not impossible. Better get moving you only have 45 minutes left to pack and to bid farewell to your friends." Kisaka reminded them.

" I guess there is no helping it. Come Cagalli we better get moving." Kira pulled Cagalli.

"But.." Cagalli reasoned.

"But you still want to say proper farewells to our friends so you will start moving" Kira interjected.

"Fine" Cagalli answered.

"I knew you would see it my way little sister." Kira said.

"I told you I am…" Cagalli started.

"Going to pack my things and bid farewell to my friends" Kira interjected again.

"Fine, I'll see you later in an hour." Cagalli answered.

After 1 hour Kira's and Cagalli's friends are bidding them farewell and good lucks.

"Remember your task and how you should behave." Kisaka reminded them.

"Yes sir." The twins replied.

"Are you ready?" Mwu asked.

"As ready as one can be when they venture in an unknown world." Cagalli replied.

"Don't talk like that Cagalli, you know that if I have the power in these kind of things I won't sent you off but this is beyond the control of an Archangel like me. The council chose you for this task because you're capable of accomplishing this task. Besides, the earth is a great place and knowing you I'm sure you'll have a lot of human friends. " Mwu said.

"I sure hope so." Cagalli said.

"Sis, don't be downhearted. You're not alone. Big brother Kira is here to protect you from everything evil in earth." Kira boast.

"It's not like I would need your protection, little crybaby." Cagalli replied.

"I am not a crybaby. Just be a good little sister and listen to Big brother." Kira said.

"Both of you, before you get carried away into your: I am older than you mode. Remember that when you reach earth you would still be spirits for an hour. You can use it to set up your life like choosing your house and the likes. Also in that hour you can search for the mortal whom you would like to reveal your true nature. Remember to choose wisely. So if everything is clear, just enter that portal and take care." Mwu said.

"So this is where we would part." Cagalli said.

"Cagalli, it's not like we would not see each other again. When you finished your task you could return to heaven. Even though only the two of you would be going to earth, I want you to know that I'll watch over the two of you from heaven." Miguel said.

"Thanks Miguel." Cagalli replied.

"So this is it Cagalli. Farewell to everyone." Kira said.

"Goodbye." Cagalli said.

Back at Hazen after the party in the Raven's throne room, two ravens were summoned.

"You called for us, Your Majesty?" One of the two ravens said.

"Enough with the formalities daughter, the time has come for us to take control of the power. It is time for the both of you to show me what you've learned in all your trainings, you would go to earth and bring me the wielder." The king said.

"Must I go Dad? I'm sure Luna can manage by herself." The other daughter said.

"Both of you are born when Corona Australis and Corona Borealis aligned and both of you are part of what is destined to happen. I know you are destined for greatness which would allow me to use the greatest power unimaginable. I've prepared everything. Once you enter the portal you are no longer the princesses of Hazen but Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke whose parents are in another country. Arthur Trine would be your butler that would take care of all your needs. You would live in a mansion and have great influence in the society. Is there anything I forgot to arrange?" The king said.

"Yes, we need to be popular." Lunamaria answered.

"Yes, very popular indeed." The king responded.

"I'm ready to go. Come on Meyrin we have to hurry. Bye Dad." Lunamaria exited while pulling Meyrin.

"But I don't want to go." Meyrin said.

"Boo hoo… too bad for you. We're going and that's final." Lunamaria said.

"Of course you would like to go. Everything is according to what you would like." Meyrin commented.

"Don't you dare act as if you are the victim in this situation? It is not my fault if you want to be so important that you wanted to be coaxed just to tell them what you would like. Acting like a cute damsel, get a life Meyrin you are not the only princess here and I would not tolerate that attitude of yours." Luna said.

"Just because you are born first, it does not mean that you can boss me around." Meyrin responded.

"You are right, it does not give me the right but you acting that way gave me the right. So would you just hurry and stop wasting my precious time. Unlike you I have things I want to do when I reached earth." Lunamaria said.

"Fine, just because you're the crown princess and the first in line to the throne. You get so high and mighty." Meyrin grumbled.

"Were you saying anything, brat?" Lunamaria asked.

"Nothing, sister dear." Meyrin said.

"Thought so." Lunamaria smirked.

"Now her highnesses, we're in the portal. Just enter the portal and you would arrive to the mansion. If there is anything not according to your liking just inform me." Arthur said.

"Okay, see you in the mansion Arthur." Lunamaria said while pulling Meyrin.

**To be continued…**

This is an asucaga fic. Athrun would be introduced in the next chapter.


	2. Becoming Human

**I would like to thank ****littlemsstrawberry for the review.**

**I would also like to thank the following for adding my story in their Story alert list (arranged in alphabetical order): **

**airam . asereht28 ****, littlemsstrawberry, ****orb90**

**Hope I will from you ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed.**

Chapter 2: Becoming Human

In earth upon Kira's and Cagalli's arrival.

"This is a decent place. I guess it's time to get started. Better search for where to live and who would be my human guide." Cagalli said.

"Wait Cagalli, I think we should consult these books before we do anything else." Kira suggested.

"How to be a normal human for dummies and Being familiar to earth, where did you get those books Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"There's a store near the portal full of guides like these regarding the different domains." Kira said.

"How come I did not notice it?" Cagalli asked.

"Must be because you're busy being drama queen before we left." Kira said.

"I am not a drama queen. I am just being true to my feelings. Won't you feel sad crybaby that we're going to leave them and we don't know when we would see each other again. Our stay here in earth is not definite thus my reaction is pretty normal." Cagalli defended.

"Just keep saying that to yourself little sister, but don't worry big brother does not care even if you're a drama queen."Kira said.

"I told you, I am not acting like a drama queen. End of teasing. We only have an hour to settle everything so we better get started crybaby. You're so lucky you have a big sister like me." Cagalli said.

"I think childish little sister is the much appropriate term but you're right. We need to get started because time is running." Kira said.

"So what does that guide book suggest that we do first?" Cagalli asked.

"The secret for being the normal human being is blending well. In order to blend well, the reader must identify which category he belongs like child, teenager, young adult, adult or elder. For further description of the category proceed to next page." Kira read out loud

"I remember Mwu whispered something to me about a simple clue that he hoped would help us, when we exited from our meeting with Orphanim Kisaka." Cagalli remembered.

"It's Stronghold Mwu for you. I know we are related to Stronghold Mwu but we should still respect him and honor his title you know and how could you forget something so important like a clue." Kira said.

"Well that probably applies only to you but Mwu said to me that he does not mind his favorite niece to call him without the honorifics and beside I'm busy contemplating at that time and was not a major clue like their name and addresses." Cagalli reasoned.

"Their? You mean we're not going to protect just one person?" Kira asked.

"I remembered we're going to protect two persons which was the reason why there are two of us here instead of one. Now hush up crybaby I'm trying to remember what Mwu whispered to me back then." Cagalli said.

"Okay but please remember faster I think there are footsteps approaching and we only have an hour until we materialized, we don't want to get discovered before we even started." Kira reminded Cagalli.

"I know so hush up hmmm." 3 minutes passed. "I remembered it now, Mwu told me that he isn't sure if it would help us, but then any information is valuable so he told me that we are going to protect two teenagers and he told me that they are the same age us." Cagalli said.

"So we're also teenagers, now why don't I check what are the stuff teenagers like us do." Kira said while opening the book.

While Kira is scanning the guide book for immediate information that they should know like going to school, the family structure and the likes there's a commotion below them that captures Cagalli's attention.

"Atthy-poo, baby, honey, sweetheart, where are you?" A pink haired girl called.

"Athrun-sama, My prince, cupcake, no need to hide, reveal yourself." Another girl called.

"Now, listen here bitch, Atthy-poo is mine, the rest of you are just his fans so don't you dare call him like that. The only name you could call him is Zala-sama. You can't call his name in those filthy lips of yours." The pink haired girl chastised the other girls.

"My prince is not yours, Meer. You might be the richest girl here but it doesn't give you any ownership to Athrun-sama." The other girl replied.

"Yeah. The only reasoned he noticed you, is because you copied the looks of his best friend Lacus and after he discovered that you're not Lacus he tried to hide from you." Another girl butted in.

"He is not hiding from me. He's just playing hard to get since he know he has a lot of competition for my affection. He's just a little shy you know." Meer said.

"That's just your illusion Queen bitch. Among all of us, I am confident that Athrun-sama wants to distance himself from you the most." Another girl from the crowd said.

"Beggars and filth like you have no right to talk like that to The Great Meer Campbell. If I were you I'll leave before I changed my mind and order something drastic to happen to all of you." Meer threatened.

"That's the only thing you are good at. Using your money to get what you want. Let's go girls I'm sure even if we left Athrun-sama would not reveal himself to that bitch." One of the girls said.

_No don't leave; it was just getting in the good part. I did not know teenagers should behave like that and look at those clothes. Are they really clothes it looks like they stole it from someone a lot younger than them? I sure hoped that there are other clothes worn by teenagers cause I'm sure I'm not going to wear that and if worse come to worst I'll just make myself a boy. _Cagalli thought on the scene that unfolds below.

While Cagalli is entertaining herself with what's happening below them. Kira is so engrossed in the book that he failed to notice that Cagalli is not with him. He managed to choose their house and completed all the furniture, register themselves, enrolled themselves, gave themselves an entire wardrobe, bought a car, gained the knowledge to drive, cook and do household chores, learned the basic knowledge for academics.

"Now Cagalli, I've prepared everything, it is time you learned how to drive, to cook, do household chores and learn the basics in academics, we only had 10 minutes left so you better hurry and learn all of it or else you're going to do it the hard way." Kira said.

"I told you, you must hurry and learn before our 10 minutes expired. Why are you not answering?" Kira said then he looked behind him and did not saw Cagalli.

_Where could Cagalli be? I think I should return to the places I visited, something must have distracted Cagalli along the way._ Kira thought. Kira visited everywhere he'd gone to except their first location. _Just great the last place I decided to search is the place where you are, and we only have 3 minutes left which is not enough to learn all the basic knowledge in academics. Now where is she?_ Kira thought.

_I guess that's the end of show. I guess I better asked Kira what he had learned._ Cagalli thought as he flew upwards and saw no sign of Kira.

_I think I saw Cagalli, Oh no, she's beginning to materialize and so am I. I can't make it in time but Cagalli needs to know at least the basic knowledge in academics so she could attend school the same as me and those we're going to protect. I have a good accuracy and throwing skills so I guess I'll just throw this ball of knowledge for academics to her and hope she learned most of it with the limited time._ Kira thought and throw the magical ball towards Cagalli.

Cagalli was hit by the magical ball and began to learn the basic knowledge and academics but was not able to finish since she fully materialized and the magic ball vanished. Due to the reason that she fully materialized without her knowledge, she's not prepared to fall.

"Aahhh." Cagalli shouted.

"What was that?" A Navy haired boy said and he looks upwards and saw a girl falling towards him.

_Oh no, Cagalli is falling but I can't fly there's a mortal below her._ Kira thought while running towards Cagalli.

The navy haired boy was not ready for the falling but tried to catch her to the best that his ability can be. That's when emerald eyes met amber eyes. Kira just arrived at the scene.

"What the heck are you thinking Cagalli, climbing a tree in order to see the sunset and saying the sunset is at its most beautiful when you're standing in that tree. What would you do if this nice gentleman is not around to catch you? I told you I am not ready to lose my precious sister and I believed I would never be." Kira began his tirade.

"Oh and thank you kind sir, are you sure you are alright? Are you injured perhaps? My house is not that far from here we can treat your injuries but if you're more comfortable in an hospital I can drive you there and I'll pay for the expenses." Kira said to the navy haired guy.

"No need to trouble yourself. I'm alright and I guess your sister too. I haven't seen your faces around here." The navy haired guy said.

"We just moved here two days ago and you see my sister is quite attached with this tree but I think she'll get over it there are a lot of places where in she can watch the sunset better and a lot safer in this area right?" Kira said to the navy haired guy.

"Yeah there are a lot of better place and safer place than that tree by the way I'm Athrun Zala. You can call me Athrun." Athrun said.

"I'm Kira Hibiki and that person in your arms is my sister Cagalli Yula Hibiki but you can call me Kira. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I was just getting over of the shock of almost losing my sister." Kira said.

"No worries, I understand though I don't have a biological sister, I have someone that I treat like one." Athrun said.

"If you don't mind, you could let go of me. I think I can already stand on my own and thank you for catching me. You can call me Cagalli by the way." Cagalli said to Athrun.

"Oh sorry. I did not mean to hold you back." Athrun said.

"No, it's alright. Thank you once again. I guess we're leaving now. Kira and I have a lot to sort in our house; I just got distracted by the sunset that I left early in the house to watch for it. Goodbye." Cagalli said with a smile on her face.

"Well, we got to go Athrun. Nice meeting you. It was assuring that there are guys like you in this town, it lessens my worry for my sister." Kira said.

"Nice meeting the both of you. Maybe next time we could chat again when none of us is busy. I would even introduce you to my friend who is like a sister to me." Athrun said.

At Kira's and Cagalli's house. Kira hugged Cagalli tightly.

"Kira, it's alright." Cagalli reassured him.

"It is not alright, I almost lose you. You're in your human form you know so you would still get hurt from that fall and what made you so distracted that you did not follow me." Kira asked.

"Well, there was a lot of commotion going below us so I got curious then I was so absorbed in the drama on the commotion that I get separated from you." Cagalli said.

"Good thing, Athrun was there to catch you and he believed what I said about you and sunsets." Kira said.

"Yeah, I'm so tired; I'm going to my room." Cagalli decided.

"But you need to eat dinner." Kira said.

"Then I'll just rest in my room and call me in my room when dinner is ready since you're the one who knows how to cook." Cagalli said while she was going to her room.

When Cagalli entered her room she saw her pet Leo in her room.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked the lion cub.

"Tori and I are sent here to monitor and to serve as communication between the two dimensions." Leo stated.

"I forgot that they would use this mission as a basis for our test." Cagalli remembered.

"But the day is not yet over. I need to accomplish something. Kira did all the necessary stuff in becoming a normal human and I'm sure I could not identify whom to protect as of now. What else can I do? Hmmm… I remembered, I need to find a mortal that I could trust my secret. The mortal who'll be my ally but I haven't met anyone aside from Athrun and I think Athrun is a good guy. That's it; I would make Athrun my ally. Now where is that magical staff that would teleport me where Athrun is (AN: Kira did not use this in finding Cagalli since he has not materialize yet, he was just a spirit at that time but if he is in his angel form or human form he could use it). Why does an angel can only have one element and would need staffs and other magical items in order to do other things?" Cagalli said.

Cagalli searched her things for the staff. "Found it. Leo, stay here. If Kira comes tell him I need to do something important. Staff of light, bring me to where Athrun is." Cagalli said.

In Athrun's room.

"Cagalli… Why can't I take you off my mind? Your smile haunts me? This is strange I never thought of anyone like this." Athrun said. Then a burst of light appears and Cagalli is floating above him.

"Great, thinking about you is not enough, my mind just have to give me hallucinations that you're also here."Athrun said to Cagalli.

"I'm not a hallucination Athrun." Cagalli said.

"Great, a talking hallucination who denies that she's one." Athrun said.

"I told you, I'm not a hallucination. I'm real. I'll prove it to you." Cagalli said and she descended on top of Athrun and touched his cheek. "I can feel you and you can feel me, is that an enough proof that I'm not a hallucination." Cagalli said.

"Ahh." Athrun began to shout so Cagalli covered his mouth.

"Will you keep quiet; I can't let the others know I'm here." Cagalli said.

"What are you doing here? Why are you after me? I did not do anything bad instead I helped you so why are you after me." Athrun asked.

"You are good that's why I'm here. I need your help." Cagalli said.

"What kind of help?" Athrun looked at Cagalli suspiciously.

"I need you to keep my secret and become my ally." Cagalli said.

"What if I did not want to become your ally?" Athrun asked.

"It's simple, I'll just erase your memory of seeing me here and you'll forget all about this talk." Cagalli answered him.

"Okay so what's the secret you want me to keep and what's this ally business?" Athrun asked.

"I'm an angel and I need you to help me in my mission." Cagalli asked.

"Seriously what are you? Angels are just fantasy and what kind of mission is that?" Athrun asked.

"There's someone I need to protect though I don't know yet who that person is but they told me that my Angel instincts would guide me and I'm serious on being an angel." Cagalli said.

"I'm not a six your old kid so you can't fool me there are no Ang…" Athrun was saying but Cagalli transformed in front of him.

"I'm an Angel and this is my real form though I wish I could have bigger wings but I need to rise above the hierarchies in order for me to become one." Cagalli said.

"Can I touch your wings?" Athrun asked.

"Sure, just don't be so rough, it's still a part of me." Cagalli said.

Athrun stroked Cagalli's wings gently.

"So would you help me?" Cagalli asked.

"I'll help you." Athrun answered still stroking Cagalli's wings.

Athrun was lost in thought while stroking Cagalli's wings while Cagalli is getting comforted with Athrun's stroking that they did not notice Kira's arrival.

"What are you doing? Get your hands off my sister." Kira said and he snatched Cagalli away from Athrun.

"What are you saying? Athrun's helping me relaxed while he was stroking my wings." Cagalli said.

"Why are you showing him your wings?" Kira asked.

"Because I chose him to become my ally." Cagalli answered.

"But why must he stroke your wings when you're on top of him on his bed?" Kira pointed out.

The reality of their positions hit Athrun so he let go of Cagalli.

"I'm so sorry. I get entranced in your wings that I did not realize our positions." Athrun said.

"What are you talking about?" Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli, you're far too innocent for this talk. Dinner is ready at home. You can talk to Athrun again next time and after eating you can take you rest." Kira said.

"Okay. See you next time partner." Cagalli said to Athrun.

"Until next time Athrun and sorry for judging you and all but you can't blame a brother for trying to protect his sister especially if your said sister is seen such a compromising position." Kira said.

"I know and I understand. No hard feelings." Athrun said.

With a flash of light and a mist Cagalli and Kira vanished.

There was a knock on Athrun's door.

"Athrun dear, is someone with you I heard a commotion and voices coming from your room." Leonore said.

"No mom, I just knocked the box when I was in a play in elementary. I got carried away with the stuff inside that I began to reenact the play on my own." Athrun answered.

"Okay dear. Come downstairs. Dinner is ready." Leonore said.

"I'll be in a minute mom. I just need to sort this out." Athrun said.

In a mansion in another side of the town.

"Welcome Lady Lunamaria and Lady Meyrin." The maids welcomed.

"Your rooms are already prepared, as well as the bath and dinner, just tell me which you prefer to do first." One of the maids said.

"I'll be taking my bath call me for dinner in an hour." Lunamaria said.

"I'll be resting in my room call me for dinner in an hour."Meyrin said.

In a mansion in Mystic Realm.

"You have called for me father." A red haired girl asked.

"Have you ever wondered why your mother is not with us?" A man with graying hair asked.

"I did not wonder nor asked father because you gave me both the love of a mother and a father." The red haired girl replied.

"You warmed my heart daughter but it is time for you to meet your mother as well as your sister." The man said.

"I have a sister?" The red haired girl asked.

"A twin sister if I must say. She's with your mother. Prepare your things. We would be visiting them and I'll tell you of a mission that you must accomplish with your sister." The man said.


	3. The Zalas

**AN:**

**trulyanimelover 06 would like to thank the following for reviewing this story: (alphabetically arranged): Jodeist, ****littlemsstrawberry**

**trulyanimelover 06 would like to thank the following for putting this story on their favorite story list: (alphabetically arranged): Yoshikuni Miyako**

**trulyanimelover 06 would like to thank the following for putting this story on their story alert list: (alphabetically arranged): blossom16 **

**Please continue to support my story. Feel free to ask me questions if my story gets confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed.**

Chapter 3: The Zalas

Athrun could still not believe on what he saw and learned while walking towards their dining table. _What is wrong with me? Am I going mad? First I can't get the girl I just met out of my mind and then while I was remembering her beautiful eyes that reminded me so much of the sun. She materialized from thin air but then there was this blinding light perhaps it was the light that hid the tricks. On the other hand, how did she manage to end up in my room? Did mom let her in before me but that's impossible because my mom don't know her at all and how did she find my house. They left earlier than me so it was impossible for them to arrive earlier than me. Perhaps Cagalli is right about herself being an angel but does angels really exist. I'm going mental._ While Athrun is still deep in thought his stomach grumbled. _I guess I'm really hungry maybe all these crazy thoughts were brought to me by hunger._ Athrun thought.

"Are you having problems deciding on which accomplishment you'll say first to mom and dad." A boy with black hair and red eyes said.

"What are you trying to say?" Athrun asked.

"So you want to play innocent now… well I'll do the honor of telling mom and dad of how great a son you are that we don't even deserve to breathe the same air as you." The boy answered.

"I'm not thinking nor want other people to think I'm great Shinn." Athrun said to the boy.

"You don't want to but you kept on doing it. Getting all the attention becoming Mr. Goody two shoes, the perfect son, the model student, Mr. Popular that every girl want to be his girl friend, Mr. I can do anything, The super genius but never a geek and a nerd and everything good that there is. You are all of it and what does it left me the brother of the Oh- so- great- you." Shinn said.

"I did not intend it to be that way and besides you and I are both different. You have your own good traits but you just don't want to show it." Athrun said.

"So you're putting the blame on me. It is not my fault that you are the best among everything that I could not live a normal life because I have you as a brother. How could I make myself grow if everyone expects me to be another Athrun Zala? I tried to kept distance but then you will come in the picture being the caring and concerned brother you are and the cycle will repeat again. I will be compared over and over. Everything I do, they would think the greater possibilities if you would have been the one to do it. After all the efforts I did to convince mom and dad to let me use mom's maiden name but what did you do you blew it off you came parading in my life again and now what mom and dad wants me to attend the same school as you. My life sucks." Shinn said.

"It is not my decision to have you attend my school Shinn and I really care about you. We are brothers with the same blood that flows in our veins. I'm very sorry for everything that happened to you because of me but believed me that I never intended it that way. "Athrun said.

"Will you stop rubbing it in my face that you have no intention of doing it because it does not help at all, that my opponent did not even exert any effort and yet he gets everything that I have." Shinn said.

"What do you mean? I did not take anything from you." Athrun said.

"Perhaps you haven't notice but you are always the center of attention in mom and dad's eyes but I don't mind it because I'm used to it but then you barged into my life and my so called friends and girl friend wants you instead of me. I've been with them for so long but you only graced them with your presence for less than an hour and all they can talked about is you, when you would visit again, they want to spend more time with you, why can't I become like you, my girlfriend break up with me because she wants someone like you. All I want is a peaceful and happy life away from your shadow but I guess it's impossible for me." Shinn said.

"I'm sorry and if it helps. I would not talk to you in school so that people would not bother you so that they can become closer to me but if you would ever need my help you can always asked for my help. I am your brother after all." Athrun said.

"Why must you always speak like that? You made me sound like a really bad guy here and because you are like that I could not hate you but you know I really want to but I can't. You're not playing fair." Shinn said.

"I speak like this because I have no ill feelings towards you." Athrun replied.

"So what got you thinking deeply? You finally noticed your love for Lacus?" Shinn teased.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lacus is a friend, my best friend and the sister I never had. I just have these weird thoughts in my head." Athrun said.

"What kind of weird thoughts?" Shinn asked.

"Well thoughts like I met an angel, an angel with white wings and all." Athrun answered.

"That's impossible." Shinn commented.

"I know, perhaps it was the product of hunger." Athrun said.

"I think so too. Is that the only thing that bothers your mind?" Shinn asked.

"I kept on thinking of this angel you see. I just met her this afternoon and all I can think of is her face and smile." Athrun said.

"Am I hearing correctly and you said her? The great Athrun Zala likes someone? We should call the press. Finally spring will come to me. With you smitten by another girl, girls would stop dreaming of you and I can finally have a girl friend that would really have me as me and not as your brother." Shinn said happily.

"Who says anything about me liking someone? We just have a different way of meeting each other that's why I kept on thinking about her." Athrun reasoned.

"Different way? Don't tell me you accidentally saw her changing or something that you got slapped and she thought of you as a pervert." Shinn guessed.

"It's not like that… actually it was…" Athrun said.

"Wait don't tell me… I think I know it now… her purse gets stolen and you find her purse or took the purse from the thief but she thought you were the thief so she hit you." Shinn guessed again.

"It's not like that either and before you interrupt me with another guess wherein I ended up hurt. I met her this afternoon in the park." Athrun said.

"So where does this different way come in?" Shinn asked.

"I met her because she's falling…" Athrun said.

"For you? That's not new… hundreds of girls you don't know confessed their love to you and you met them." Shinn interrupted again.

"Not for me… from the tree... as her brother said they just moved in this town and this girl decided that the sunset on the tree in the park is the most beautiful so she climbed the tree and got carried away so she fell but luckily I was there to witness her falling so I caught her." Athrun said.

"I see… so tell me about this girl?" Shinn asked.

"She has amber eyes… like blazing fire…" Athrun described.

"And you told me that you don't like her. Will you listen to how you described her? People who described random people give descriptions as it is not poetically like yours." Shinn said.

"I did not describe her poetically." Athrun said.

"You can describe her eyes like golden yellow not like blazing fire you know." Shinn said.

"Okay…. I may have described her poetically but it does not mean that I like her." Athrun defended.

"How do you know that you don't like her… you haven't liked anyone so you have nothing to base your opinions so trust your brother who have really liked someone and let me tell you that you really like her." Shinn said.

"But we've just met and I'm not the superficial type." Athrun said.

"I told you that you like her and not you love her, though they are both affections the latter is much deeper." Shinn said.

"I know the difference of like and love." Athrun said.

"What's this like and love I'm hearing about?" Leonore asked.

"Nothing mom… it's just Shinn being Shinn as usual." Athrun said.

"Hey… what does that supposed to mean? And it was not nothing mom… Athrun here likes someone she just met." Shinn said.

"I do not… you're just saying that." Athrun said.

"Hmm… Athrun likes someone… that would be big news so Shinn why did you say that your brother likes someone." Leonore asked.

"Athrun here told me that the face of this girl, whom he doesn't like as he says but I think otherwise, kept on haunting his mind and he also has this idea that this girl is angel. He even described her poetically mom you should have heard it." Shinn said.

"Is it true Athrun?" Leonore asked.

"Well it is true mom but it was not like how Shinn phrased it." Athrun reasoned

"Is that so? If you say so but I'm curious about this girl not that I thought that you liked her but for the reason that there was girl linked to my son. Can you describe her?" Leonore asked.

"She's a girl who would remind you of the sun… I mean she has this blonde hair that glistens in light, amber eyes that has fire in them, she's slim but not anorexic slim just the right slim, her skin is so white and soft, she has these sweet scent that I can't describe…" Athrun described.

"Enough son… I think we already get the picture here." Patrick said.

"You do? But I haven't finished describing her." Athrun said.

"With the way that you described her. I'm sure she's lovely son… Bring her here sometime… Your father and I would love to meet her. Right Patrick? Leonore asked.

"Of course. I would really like to see this girl who have enamored my son… something that we thought was impossible." Patrick said.

"Okay I'll ask her if she would like to visit when I saw her again… Wait I'm not enamored…" Athrun said.

"Keep saying that to yourself son… who knows we might believe you." Patrick said.

"Why do you believe in Shinn more than me?" Athrun questioned.

"It's not like we don't trust you… It's just that we saw what Shinn saw that you kept on denying." Leonore said.

"But I'm not denying anything." Athrun said.

"Athrun, you're not experienced in this kind of thing so we understand if you don't want to believe it right now but I hoped that you won't take too long in seeing it because you might have lost her if you took too much time." Patrick said.

"You're sounding like Shinn." Athrun commented.

"That's good… At least he still have something Zala in him." Patrick said.

"Dad, it was just the name besides mom doesn't have any male relatives who could carry the Asuka name so it is better that I take it or do you want Athrun to take it?" Shinn asked.

"Why must I choose? Both of you should have been a Zala." Patrick said.

"Don't be stubborn dear. Our line would end if you don't allow Shinn to use my maiden name." Leonore said.

"Why can't I say no to you? It's not fair you know." Patrick said.

"Because you love me, besides Shinn may have my name but he is still a Zala through and through just hear him talk… He reminds me so much of you." Leonore said.

"Cut the mushy business. Athrun and I still in the room. Aren't we going to eat yet, I'm starved." Shinn complained.

"Yeah… My stomach has been grumbling for a while now." Athrun seconded.

"Why did you not say so earlier? I'll just get the main course from the kitchen." Leonore said.

"But Leonore, you can sit now. Let the maids do it." Patrick said.

"They can do the job but I prefer to be the one to serve my family. You won't stop me right?" Leonore said.

"As if I can object to you in normal circumstances… how much more when you're using your charms?" Patrick said.

"Thought so… Just make yourself comfortable… I'll only take a few minutes." Leonore said.

After dinner, Athrun returned to his room and he kept on thinking on what his family said and his weird thoughts. _Do I really like Cagalli? _Is the last thought that Athrun processed before he fell asleep.

Somewhere in Earth…

"Welcome dear, it's been 16 years." A woman with Gray hair said.

"A very long 16 years… Where is she?" The man asked.

"She's upstairs. Should I call her now or both of you would like to be settled in and rest?" the woman asked.

"What do you think daughter?" The man stepped aside and asked a girl with red hair that was behind him.

"It's a nice house it was smaller than our mansion in Mystic Realm, I think I would take mother's advise and be settled then rest. So where is my room?" The red haired girl said.

"I'm happy that you like our house Flay." The gray haired woman asked.

"Sylvia, come here immediately." The gray haired woman called.

A maid rushed from nowhere and bowed to the gray haired woman and the guests.

"Sylvia, I want you to meet the Master of the House, George Allster and our other daughter Flay Allster." The gray haired woman said.

"Good evening and welcome Master George and Mistress Flay." Sylvia said.

"Flay, this is Sylvia, she would be your personal maid." The gray haired woman said.

"Thank you mother. I am happy to finally meet you after 16 years though I would like to chat and all. I'm afraid that the travel from the Mystic Realm to Earth is a very long journey." Flay said.

"You may leave Flay. Sylvia, show her to her room." George said.

"Right away Master George." Sylvia said.

"I'll take my leave then." Flay said and left with Sylvia.

**AN: I would totally appreciate reviews from you ^^ I want to hear your opinions ^^ Thank you for reading**


	4. Welcome to student life

**A****/N: Sorry for the delay and I would like to thank those who have reviewed, added this story in their story alert and in their favorite stories… Please continue** to support me… Here is chapter 4…

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed.**

Chapter 4: Welcome to student life

It was a fine and lovely morning with the sun shining brightly in the Hibiki household there was a lot of commotion going on but even though there were a lot of noises, a blonde haired angel was peacefully sleeping in the comfort of her bed.

Knock! Knock!

"Leo, is Cagalli awake now?" Kira asked.

"Nope, not even a stir, I've been trying to wake her since you asked me to but this job is quite difficult even for a magical pet like me." Leo said.

"Well, I guess I need to use drastic measures like all humans do when they are about to be late and someone who was supposed to be with them and should have been prepared would not leave their bed. Dominions, Orphanims, Cherubim, Seraphim and Lord, Please don't judged for what I'm about to do and please don't deduct any points in my Archangel test because this is all I can do as a human since I should save my angelic power for more important reasons." Kira said above.

"Kira, are you sure you are in a hurry with that lengthy speech of yours, I know you consumed another minute or two." Leo commented.

"Hush Leo, it is important that those who are watching over us are aware that my intention is good and I have no other option since you can't wake her up." Kira said then he reached inside the bucket he was carrying and take out something that looks like a phone.

"Kira, I think that was cruel for my master." Leo said.

"If you think this is cruel then you should have done more and woke her up when I told you so." Kira said.

"Can't you shake her or something?" Leo offered.

"You've done it for a while and there's still no fruitful result so it is up to me to finish the job."

"I'm sorry little sister but big brother needs you to wake up now," Kira said then he lifts Cagalli's head and put the phone in her ear.

"Cagalli bunny, are you dreaming of me my sweet sweet baby. I will miss you so much but don't miss me too much because we won't be apart for too long. I'll ask daddy as well as the higher ups to let me be with you. They could not stop the power of love. I love you. Here comes my kiss. Mwwwwwwwww…" the phone said.

"No, get off me, leave me alone, stay there and forever be there, I don't miss you not at all not now, not before and not tomorrow, get a life Yunna and stay away from mine."Cagalli jolted the pushed Kira then shouted at him.

"I get it sis and now that you are awake you can stop screaming and get ready, I don't want to be late in school and have them think that I'm a lousy student. I already packed your breakfast so you can eat in the car. Get in the bathroom, take a bath and get ready. I don't want to hear any complaints." Kira said then left Cagalli's room.

10 minutes later, Cagalli and Kira were in the car with Kira driving to their school.

"Wow Kira, you're good at this. You should try to be a chef or something related to food." Cagalli commented.

"It was not that superb. I just know your taste that's why you like it so much." Kira said.

"But this is really good for a first timer like you." Cagalli said.

"You could have done it too if only you were with me the whole time yesterday." Kira said.

"I told you there was something really interesting going on below us that's why I get separated from you." Cagalli said.

"I know it's just that my cooking is not that great. You just don't know how so that's why you are really amazed. Here we are Cagalli. Welcome to Archangel Academy. I definitely choose this school because of the name. It would constantly remind us of our mission." Kira said.

"This academy is really great Kira. The view, the buildings and the students look so nice. I think I'll love it here." Cagalli said.

"That's good, but we have to go to the principal's and get our schedules as well as our map." Kira said then he dragged Cagalli towards the office.

"Why would you need a map, you seem to know the place well." Cagalli said.

"I don't know the place so well; I just searched for this office yesterday since we would go here first thing today." Kira said.

"I'm happy to have a very responsible and dependable brother like you." Cagalli said bitterly.

"No need to get bitter, I did this so we could save time and not to outshine you." Kira said.

"But still you outshined me." Cagalli said.

In front of the Archangel Academy gates

"Oh my gosh. It's Athrun-sama, Prince Athrun, Zala- sama, Greek god, he's a refreshing view to see in the morning, he's so hot, I want him badly." Multiple compliments are being said by girls as Athrun walked towards the academy.

"They never changed." Athrun said to himself.

"Good morning Athrun." A girl with pink hair said.

"A pleasant morning to you too Lacus." Athrun replied.

"Such a gentleman so early in the morning no wonder those girls kept on chasing you." Lacus said.

"You know that everything that I can to make the stop, I tried the bad boy look and they say that he looks so delicious and I really want a bad guy. I tried the nerd look and they said that being intelligent is not a crime and they would love to have tutoring sessions with me, I tried to be distant and they said that I have this air of mystery and many more images and they just won't stop. So please Lacus don't make it sound that I like the attention and that I'm not doing anything to stop it." Athrun said.

"Okay, okay. So how was everything in your house?" Lacus said.

"The same as usual. Yours?" Athrun asked.

"Just the same too." Lacus said.

"Atthy-poo, I miss you so much." A girl with pink hair said.

"Meer, let me go and we just saw each other yesterday. Wait are you really Meer?" Athrun said the pink haired girl.

"Of course it's me Atthy-poo, do you like my new look?" Meer questioned.

"New look? But you look like Lacus' clone with revealing uniform and all and how did you get yourself to look like Lacus overnight." Athrun commented.

"That's a secret Atthy-poo, but if you really want to know I can explain it and show it to you in my room after class." Meer said.

"I think I'm gonna pass on that offer. We better hurry Lacus, class will start soon." Athrun said then he dragged Lacus.

"Why are you taking her? I'm much prettier and sexier than her." Meer said.

"Ignore it, Lacus. Give me your bag and I'll carry it for you." Athrun said.

"But I don't want to trouble you Athrun." Lacus replied.

"It's not a trouble at all." Athrun said while he and Lacus vanished on Meer's sight.

"So that's the guy you like sister? He looks like a girl. Do you really think he deserved all the effort I did to you?" A girl with red hair said.

"Shut it Flay, someone like you who grew in the Mystic Realm would not understand the Charisma of a person like Athrun Zala." Meer said.

"Whatever you say sister. So should I turn you back to your normal gray haired and gray eyed self?" Flay asked.

"No, I think I would stay like this. Athrun is just playing hard to get." Meer said.

"If you say so." Flay said.

In the principal's office

"Welcome to Archangel Academy, Kira and Cagalli. I received your records and I'm very glad that you choose our humble academy for your high school." The principal said.

"No, sir. It was more of an honor for us than you since you accept us even though we applied late." Kira said.

"You can call me Mr. Waltfeld, Mr. Hibiki and please tell me any concerns you will have in this academy. My secretary would give you your schedules, maps and bring you to your class. Aisha" Mr. Wlatfeld said.

"You asked for me Mr. Waltfeld?" Aisha asked.

"This is Mr. Kira and Ms. Cagalli Hibiki give them their schedules and maps. Also take them to their classes and explain to the teachers why they are late in class." Mr. Waltfeld.

"Yes, Mr. Waltfeld. Mr. and Ms. Hibiki, please follow me." Aisha said.

In Ms. Simmons' class

"Excuse me Ms. Simmons, I have something to discuss with you." Aisha said.

"Okay. Class read page 63 for the meantime." Ms. Simmons said.

"Ms. Simmons, these are Kira and Cagalli Hibiki they would be your students from now on, they just finished the briefing from the principal so forgive their tardiness." Ms. Aisha said.

"Okay, Aisha. You may leave them to me." Ms. Simmons said.

"I am Ms. Erica Simmons, Ms. Erica or Ms. Simmons would do. I am your professor in mathematics." Ms. Simmons introduced.

"Nice meeting you ma'am." Kira and Cagalli said.

"Enough of the chatting, I'm sure he class would be happy to meet you." Ms. Simmons said.

"Class, I want to introduce your new classmates. Both of you can enter and introduce yourselves." Ms. Simmons said.

"I am Kira Hibiki and this is my sister Cagalli Hibiki. I'm pleased to meet all of you." Kira said.

"Just as Kira said, I'm Cagalli. Please take care of us." Cagalli said then bow.

"Isn't she a cutie?" one of the boys said.

When Kira heard it he said: "For those of you who are not aware, I am very protective of my sister. Lay a hand on her and you'll answer to me and my fist." Kira said.

"That's a real man." Flay said to his sister. (A/N: Flay was not introduced as a new student since his father alter the memories of the people in the academy to not know that Flay is a new student).

"You can have the brown haired guy if you want but Athrun is mine."Meer said.

"Deal." Flay said.

30 minutes of discussion

"Class who could solve this problem? Perhaps Ms. Hibiki would like to try." Ms. Simmons said.

"No, thank you ma'am. I think I'm going to pass." Cagalli said.

"But…" Ms. Simmons was saying but was interrupted by Kira.

"I'll solve it ma'am." Kira said.

"Okay, you may go to the board and write your solution." Ms. Simmons said.

Kira wrote his solution and answer in the board.

"Very good Mr. Hibiki." Ms. Simmons commented.

"Wow he's so intelligent and handsome too." One of the girls in class said.

"And you outshined me once again." Cagalli said.

"Cagalli, it's not like that… I thought Ms. Simmons would force you to answer it so I volunteered." Kira said.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say." Cagalli said.

The break time bell rang.

"I know what would cheer you up. I found this great Sakura tree in the back of the school why don't you go there while I buy some lunch." Kira said.

"Okay. Hurry." Cagalli said.

"Why must I have a very great brother?" Cagalli said aloud but what shocked him is there was another person who said the same thing.

"Huh?" Cagalli and the person said and stopped their walking. They both looked behind them to see who said the same thing as them.

Amber meets Ruby.

To be continued…

**A/N: Sorry for not thanking you guys properly… I promise to do I next time… Please review… **


	5. We're the same

**A****/N: Sorry for the delay and I would like to thank those who have reviewed, added this story in their story alert and in their favorite stories… Please continue to support me… Here is chapter 5…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed.**

**Chapter 5: We're the same**

"So you have an outstanding brother?" Cagalli asked the ruby eyed boy.

"Yeah, a brother that's very nice that hating him is impossible but you just can't help being frustrated how people always compare the both of us." The ruby eyed boy replied.

"I know how you're feeling, and it's great that there is someone that can relate to how I'm feeling." Cagalli said.

"People often misunderstood my will to be different from my brother as a sign of rebellion or jealousy but I just really want to be me and be remembered for who I am and not as the brother of someone." The ruby eyed boy added.

"You got that right; I guess there would be two of us now in the I-have-a-super-amazing-brother club." Cagalli joked.

"I wonder, if there are others like us too. I haven't seen your face around here. Are you a new student?" The ruby eyed boy asked.

"Bingo. I just transferred this morning with my brother." Cagalli answered.

"So you're the sister of the first person who perfected the entrance exam for transfer students. So you're brother is really the talk of the crowd just like mine. By the way my name is Shinn. Shinn Asuka but you can call me Shinn." Shinn said.

"Nice meeting you Shinn. I'm Cagalli Hibiki but you can call me Cagalli and the name of the first person who perfected the entrance exam for transfer students is Kira but I guess you'll hear it soon. By the way are you going anywhere important?" Cagalli asked.

"Well I'm not really off to somewhere very important. I just thought that the weather is nice so I decided to eat outside. Are you headed somewhere important? I can take you there since I've been to this school for so long. I believed that I can give you direction towards your destination." Shinn said.

"I just think that it would be nice if you joined my brother and I in eating lunch. It would also be a great chance for you to meet him and for him to meet you since I believed that this would not be the first time that we would talk to each other. He is sort of protective when it comes to me so having the both of you met properly would be much nicer." Cagalli said.

"I also believed that we would talk more in the future. So where did you and your brother decided to eat?" Shinn asked.

"Well since he stole the spotlight earlier in class, he felt that he must amend his actions so he instructed me to sit under this great Sakura tree in the back of the school while he bought us lunch." Cagalli answered.

At the Cafeteria…

"Great they have a lot of chocolates here. I really need this to appease Cagalli. Miss, can I have a box of the each type of chocolate here?" Kira asked.

"You'll get diabetes if you kept eating chocolates like that." Someone commented behind Kira.

"These are not for me but for my sister. I made her mad at me so I would try to sway her anger with these chocolates." Kira answered.

"So Cagalli has a sweet tooth." The person who commented earlier said.

"Sweet tooth does not even begin to describe it." Kira said.

"Do you really talk to people without looking or glancing at them to know who you were talking to, Kira?" The person commented.

"Oops, Sorry, I did not mean to be rude I just can't decide which set meal I should buy for Cagalli." Kira said then he glanced at his back to see who he was talking to. "It's just you Athrun, I thought it was someone else and I don't want people to misunderstand my character in my first day at school." Kira said.

"You really pampered Cagalli too much." Athrun commented when he saw what meal Kira bought Cagalli.

"She is the only family that I have and if I lost her, I don't think I can make it. The reason I tried my best in everything and the reason I am somewhat matured for my age is because of her and if something happened to her everything that I did would be a waste." Kira said.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your parents and relatives?" Athrun asked.

"I'll tell you some other time I believed such topics are not the appropriate topic for meal time? By the way would you like to join me and Cagalli in a lunch outside?" Kira asked.

"Sure. I'll just order my meal and I'm set to go." Athrun said.

"Okay. I'll wait for you." Kira said.

At the Sakura tree at the back of the school…

"You know Shinn, I'm glad we bumped to each other." Cagalli said out of the blue.

"What makes you say that?" Shinn asked.

"Well, for starters, if you're not here accompanying me, I'll probably be bored to death since I still haven't made a lot of friends. Besides it was almost empty here so I would feel really lonely if you're not here." Cagalli said.

"It was just your first day. You'll make a lot of friends in the future. You're a very nice person so I'm definitely sure that people would warm up to you." Shinn said.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. By the way I kept on telling you things about Kira and you haven't said anything about your brother." Cagalli said.

"I don't really announce to people that we're brothers because I want to be me. I even begged my parents to let me use my mother's maiden name just to be away from my brother's shadow but people still kept on finding out our relationship and since we almost have the same fate in brothers I guess, it won't hurt to say who my brother is." Shinn said.

"So who is it. Just get to the point. You're prolonging the revelation of your brother." Cagalli said.

"I see you are not the patient type." Shinn commented.

"Yeah, yeah. If you want the patient type, I have Kira for that now tell me who your brother is." Cagalli asked louder.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down. My brother is the most popular guy in this academy." Shinn said.

"Need I remind you that I just transferred here and such information is not really valuable to me as of the moment so if you really do understand just give me the name of your brother." Cagalli said.

"Okay, I'll give you his name but promise me you won't ask me for his favorites, his number, and his type of girl and to set you up with him." Shinn said.

"I'm not that desperate to have a guy." Cagalli said.

"I know but after all I have been through you can't blame me. I need assurance." Shinn said.

"Okay. I promise that I won't ask you favors in regards of your brother. So who is he?" Cagalli asked.

"My brother is Athrun Zala." Shinn said.

"Okay." Cagalli said.

"You can say it you know. No need to worry how I would feel." Shinn said.

"Say what?" Cagalli said.

"Say that we don't look like each other, that I'm lucky to be his brother that I should be like him and the likes you know." Shinn said.

"Why would I say that?" Cagalli said.

"People always say that when they heard that Athrun was my brother or perhaps you just haven't met him so you did not react like the usual." Shinn said.

"I've met Athrun. The guy with blue hair and green eyes right?" Cagalli said.

"That's him. I really think that we would become really good friends you are the very first person ever who did not compare me to him. Even my guy friends prefer Athrun's company than mine," Shinn said.

"Perhaps it was because I do not like being compared to my brother that's why I do not compare you to him." Cagalli said.

"That's probably the reason. I'm glad I found a friend like you." Shinn said.

"And to commemorate our beautiful friendship, I want you to close your eyes and I'll give you something." Cagalli said.

"Okay." Shinn closed his eyes and he felt something touched his neck and chest.

At that moment Kira and Athrun arrived.

"You may open your eyes now." Cagalli said to Shinn.

Shinn looked at his chest and saw a red stone with yellow thing that swirls in it. "I don't think I can accept this Cagalli." Shinn said.

"Of course you can. It was the symbol of our friendship. That stone is called the fire stone. It has a fire enclosed in that red stone which would prevent the fire from being extinguished just like our friendship that will become stronger and never be extinguished." Cagalli said.

"But I have nothing to give you in return." Shinn reasoned out.

"But friendship is not about giving and receiving. I really want you to have it." Cagalli said.

"Well thank you. I'll make it up to you somehow." Shinn said.

"Ahem. I guess we can have formal introductions now since the commemoration of your friendship is over." Kira said.

"Right. Kira this is my best friend Shinn and Shinn this is my brother Kira and I believed that Athrun and Shinn is very well acquainted with each other so we should go to more pressing matters like can we eat now we since class would begin 30 minutes from now." Cagalli said.

"Nice meeting you Shinn. Thanks for keeping company to my sister." Kira said as he shook hands with Shinn.

Athrun watched the exchanged from the commemoration until now and as he watched his brother there was an unsettling feeling in his stomach then again he just thought that he was just hungry.

"By the way Cagalli what did you mean by Shinn and Athrun being well acquainted with each other?" Kira asked.

"Well brother dear, it is not my place to answer you so just ask them." Cagalli said.

"Okay. Athrun, what's your relationship with Shinn?" Kira asked.

"Am I the only one who think that Kira's question sounded wrong?" Cagalli asked.

"You're not the only one. I think he could word it out with better words." Shinn said.

"Okay, I'll rephrase my question. How are you related to Shinn, Athrun?" Kira asked again.

Athrun looked at Shinn and Shinn nodded. "He is my brother." Athrun answered.

"I see. I guess he could be trusted." Kira said.

"Of course he could be trusted. He's my best friend you know. I know how to pick a true friend." Cagalli said.

"Who knows maybe you're just too trusting and I can't help it. I can't let anything happen to you." Kira said.

"I can protect myself and you know it stop being overprotective." Cagalli said.

"Don't get mad I have something for you." Kira said.

"What is it?" Cagalli asked.

"Chocolates." Kira answered.

"So where is it? You better not be bluffing." Cagalli said.

"Of course it's real. Athrun even saw me buying it." Kira said.

"Did you really saw him buying chocolates?" Cagalli asked Athrun.

"Yeah." Athrun said.

"So where is it?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm searching for it." Kira said.

"Are the chocolates placed in a white bag?" Shinn asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kira asked.

"I think you forgot that you left it with me when we shook hands." Shinn said.

"Thanks for pointing this out. Now I'm truly convinced that you are a good person." Kira said.

"Now you're being too friendly with Shinn since he helped you in your search." Cagalli said.

"It's not like that. I really did feel his goodness from his heart," Kira said.

"Whatever we need to hurry up and finish our lunch before the warning bell rang." Cagalli said.

"So what's our next class?" Cagalli asked.

Kira reached in their schedule and scanned for their next class. "It's PE." Kira answered.

"Good so that means we are in the same class."Athrun said.

"I love PE but I haven't received my PE uniform yet." Cagalli said.

"I guess we really need to hurry up so we can bring you to the materials and uniform requisition office." Athrun said.

"Sounds like a plan." Kira said.

**To be continued…**

**I'm so sorry for the late update and all. My flight was delayed thus I'm very exhausted and was not able to publish this chapter… Thanks for the readers who continued to support this fic. **


	6. Chaos in PE

**A****/N: To compensate for the delay in my updating here is chapter 6. I would like to thank those who have reviewed, added this story in their story alert and in their favorite stories… Please continue to support me… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed.**

Chapter 6: Chaos in PE

At the materials and requisition office…

"Excuse me ma'am, but we have two new students who have not received their PE uniform yet and our next class is PE." Athrun said in the window of the office.

"Just send them in." the lady replied.

The lady scanned both Kira and Cagalli. "What sizes are you?" she asked them.

"Medium" Kira said.

"Large" Cagalli said.

"You are definitely not a large young lady. Perhaps extra small or small is your size." The lady corrected Cagalli.

"But I'm not comfortable wearing those sizes." Cagalli said.

"Hush dear. Let this old lady determine your size. You have the figure so you should definitely flaunt it." The lady said.

"But I don't want to flaunt it and how could I move freely if in such a tight uniform." Cagalli said.

"Here is your uniform Mister…" the lady scanned the card she received "Hibiki. The changing room is that way. Now young lady follow me. I'm sure you will fit in an extra small size." The lady continued.

After a few minutes…

"Cagalli, time is running, you don't want to be late to your favorite class do you?" Kira asked outside the fitting room.

"I don't think I want to attend the PE class now." Cagalli replied.

"Now that's new. If you don't leave that changing room then I would be forced to make you leave that room." Kira threatened.

"You can't make me." Cagalli said.

"May I know what contributes to the sudden change of attitude of my friend, ma'am?" Athrun inquired to the lady.

"It's probably the size of the uniform. I told you she was an extra small size and it fits her well but she still insisted on the large size but I can't just let her walk out in this room with such a wrong size so I compensate and give her the next size which is small yet she still exaggerates that the uniform clings too much." The lady said.

Shinn overheard the conversation and proceed near the door. "Let me talk to her Kira." Shinn said.

"Okay, but make it quick. I don't want to be late." Kira said.

"Cagalli, you can't stay there forever. If you're just conscious about the way the uniform clings to your body. I would lend you my jacket. My size is medium so I guess it could cover until your thighs so just leave the room and I'll give you this jacket for the duration of the whole PE class." Shinn said.

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me come out do you?" Cagalli said.

"You should trust your best friend more Cagalli." Shinn said.

"Yeah. Sorry. Prepare your jacket. I'll leave this room." Cagalli said.

The door to the changing room opened and revealed Cagalli in her PE uniform though the uniform is not as clingy as Cagalli described but it still shows her figure so both Athrun and Shinn were left dumbfounded. Since Shinn already prepared his jacket. Cagalli just reached for it.

"Thanks, Shinn." Cagalli said.

"You're welcome." Shinn replied while blushing.

"Hold it right there. You called that piece of cloth and sorry excuse for clothes a PE uniform." Kira said in his overprotective brother mode.

"That is the standard female PE uniform Mr. Hibiki." The lady said.

"I would not let my sister go out there and be feasted by the eyes of those wolves. Change to other clothes." Kira said.

"Didn't you hear the lady? It is the standard female PE uniform besides Shinn's jacket already covers me so no need to fret. And stop overreacting you're just delaying us thus we would be late on our next class." Cagalli said.

"Thanks again Shinn." Cagalli said.

"You're welcome Cagalli." Shinn said.

Both Shinn and Cagalli continued to chat happily as they walk towards the gym while Athrun watched them from behind.

_Do I have indigestion since we rushed eating lunch? _Athrun wondered when he felt an uneasy feeling while watching Shinn and Cagalli chatting merrily.

At the Gym during PE class…

"Line up everyone we would be having a marathon group yourself into five members for each group and grouping should be according to their genders. I don't want to see any boy in the girls group and vice versa. So we have a new face here." A blonde man said.

"Actually it's faces sir. Since we have two new students." Shinn said.

"New students introduce yourselves." The blonde man said.

"I am Cagalli Hibiki." Cagalli said.

"And I am Kira Hibiki" Kira said.

"And I am your PE teacher Mr. Mwu La flagga. But Mwu is enough." The blonde man said.

"Would you like to join our team?" A girl with pink hair and blue eyes said.

"I would love to." Cagalli said.

"I am Lacus Clyne but you can call me Lacus and they are our teammates." Lacus said as she pointed another three girls.

"I am Mirillia Haww but you can call me Mir. So are you a fast runner?" Mir said.

"I am Asagi and this is Shiho. She was the best runner we have so far." Asagi said as she pointed to a long brown haired girl.

"I am not that fast but looking at you I guess I would have competition for the title." Shiho said to Cagalli.

"I am Cagalli Hibiki but you can call me Cagalli. My brother told me that I'm the athletic type but I'm not sure if I can beat Shiho in her title." Cagalli said.

"Cool you are not the prissy type." Shiho said.

"So who would be running first?" Cagalli asked.

"Lacus would be the first, then followed by Asagi, then followed by Mir, then by me and our last runner would be Cagalli." Shiho stated.

"Why am I the last runner? The fastest runner should be the last runner so I think it should be Shiho." Cagalli said.

"I saw you run in front of the academy when the girls go star struck with Athrun and judging from what I saw you run really fast." Shiho said.

"Well if you're sure then I'll be the last runner." Cagalli said.

In the other female groups…

"Why must I run? It would only cause me to be sweaty. My beauty is not for such tasks." Meyrin said.

"Stop being annoying Meyrin. No one expects you to win. The point in this game is to make it on the finish line with style and poise." Luna said.

"So who should we choose as our teammates?" Meyrin asked.

"No need to fret yourself. They will come to us." Luna said.

"Everyone wants to be grouped with the hottest." Meer said.

"She's right so no need to fret Mey. We know that I'm the hottest one around here." Luna said.

"Dream on. Everyone knows I'm the hottest." Meer said.

"You are just a sorry replica. I'm the hottest." Luna said.

"Calm yourself Meer. You don't have to waste your energy for such trivial things." Flay said.

"This group needs another girl." Mwu said.

"I am not grouped with them." Meer and Luna said.

"Such synchronous. You'll be good teammates." Mwu said.

"I am not grouped with her." Meer and Luna said.

"Whatever you say." Mwu said.

"There seems to be a lot of commotion in the girls' side." Kira commented.

"Good thing Cagalli is with Lacus so you can rest assured Kira that Cagalli is in good team." Shinn said.

"Who is Lacus?" Kira asked.

"The girl with pink hair and blue eyes beside Cagalli. She's a childhood friend of ours and she's really nice so you don't have to worry too much." Athrun said.

"If you say so. I'm glad Cagalli made new female friends now." Kira said.

"Now class, do the warm up. We would start the marathon in 15 minutes." Mwu said.

**To be continued….**


	7. Hail to the Goddess of Victory

**A****/N: Sorry for the delay and I would like to thank those who have reviewed, added this story in their story alert and in their favorite stories… Please continue to support me… Here is chapter 7…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed.**

**Chapter 7: Hail to the Goddess of victory**

The marathon started…

(A/N: I'm not going in to detail with this and nothing much happened so I'll just skip it and start to the last runners. Girls also compete with boys in this game)

"It's up to you Cagalli. Show them what we're made of." Shiho said as she passed the baton to Cagalli.

"Thanks Shiho and thanks for lessening the gap." Cagalli said.

"I'm just doing the best that I can for the team." Shiho replied as Cagalli continued the marathon.

"Good luck Cagalli. We're cheering for you." Lacus, Mir and Asagi said when Cagalli passed them on the sidelines which Cagalli returned with a smile.

"I can't believe that there is a girl who can actually aside from Shiho." Someone said.

"Oh, it's you Shinn are you also the last runner in your team?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, I am in different team than my brother since I want to show them that I could run and who knows I might defeat him this day." – Shinn said.

"Good for you but I hate to break it to you. You can't defeat him now since I would be the one to defeat all of you today." – Cagalli said as she passed Shinn.

"Ugly can't you run any faster. People would be disappointed if they did not see my hot self running in that track." – Meer shouted to Luna.

"The only one hot in this area is me and my sexy ass, bitch." Luna shouted back.

"If you are not going to run any faster I might as well just passed you." Meer said as she strutted in the track.

"Was that allowed?" One of the boys said.

"Who cares it wasn't like they are any threat to those who actually run." Another boy said.

"Cagalli, aren't you sweating too much? I think you should rest." Kira said suddenly.

"What are you doing here Kira? You finished running a long time ago. You're the fourth runner and Athrun is midway at this moment which reminds me that I really need to speed up my phase." Cagalli said as he left Kira.

"But Cagalli." Kira caught up with her.

"Just return to your post and stop following me or I would tell the teacher that you're trying to use dirty tricks to make me lose." Cagalli said left Kira again.

"But I am just worried for you. The sun is up and you're wearing a jacket that thick. You might faint from dehydration." Kira said.

"I can still manage and it was not that hot." Cagalli lied.

"I have skin you know so you can't deny it. Open the jacket just a little to let some air if you're so conscious of your body. I will see you in the finish line with a bottle of water." Kira said.

"Okay. I'm unzipping it now so you can leave me now." Cagalli said as she unzipped the top part of the jacket.

"Okay, good luck, sis." Kira said as he left.

"Yeah yeah." Cagalli said.

(A/N: Nothing much happened aside from Cagalli lessening her distance from Athrun)

100m away from the finish line…

"I'm glad I caught up to you." Cagalli said.

"You really have speed to be able to catch up with me since I have an early start and all." Athrun said but when he glanced at Cagalli he lost concentration since unbeknownst to Cagalli the jacket no longer concealed her body since she ran so fast the unzipped part gets bigger and bigger. (A/N: I don't know if you could really unzip a jacket with only an inch above from the zipper when you're running but since this is a fanfic I want it that way.)

"Getting tired, Athrun? I guess this is my lucky day. See you at the finish line." Cagalli said as she passed Athrun since Athrun slowed down since he lost concentration.

"Okay. See you later." Athrun said still in a daze.

Cagalli reached the finish line first and Kira was there waiting for her since he was so worried. Kira immediately rushed towards Cagalli to check on her thus preventing others from seeing her body.

"Are you alright? Here have some water. Rest for a while the others are still finishing their lap." Kira said.

"Thanks." Cagalli said.

"That was great Cagalli. You even defeated the unbeatable Athrun Zala and to think he has a head start from you." Asagi said.

"Athrun probably was not in his best. I'm not that great." Cagalli said.

"Not that great. Didn't you hear Asagi? He was unbeatable since everyone can remember. Your name would probably go down in history for this." Shiho said.

"I just won a marathon. It was not that big of a deal." Cagalli said.

"Running a marathon is not a big deal but defeating Athrun was." Lacus said.

"I never thought that I would see the day where Athrun would be second place." Asagi said.

"It was not that big of a deal." Cagalli said.

"You were just saying that since you are not with him for so long. If you were in our shoes you would understand." Mir said.

"Athrun and I grew up together so believe me when I say to you that it was a big deal in this town no one ever defeat Athrun." Lacus said.

"I guess that calls for a title for our winner here." Shiho said.

"The girl-who-defeated-Athrun-Zala" Asagi said.

"That was a very long title." Shiho said.

"The blonde runner." Lacus said.

"That doesn't even sound like a title." Shiho said.

"The blonde hot babe who defeated Athrun." Dearka said.

"Pervert." Mir said.

"I'm just suggesting here. Let me see you come up with one." Dearka challenged.

"How about the Goddess of Victory." Mir said.

"That's it. Great name Mir." Shiho said.

"Goddess? Doesn't that sound too much?" Cagalli said.

"But you're not that ordinary to be able to defeat him Cagalli so I firmly believe that it suits you. Who else agrees with me? Raise your right hand." Shiho said.

"Was my vote counted if I also raised my hand?" Athrun said.

"Athrun, you're back?" Lacus said.

"Yeah, and I am so happy that no one seems to welcome my arrival in the finish line." Athrun said.

"Athrun my man how could you let us be defeated? You had an early start than her?" Dearka said.

"Sorry, I guess Cagalli's just fast." Athrun said.

"I am not used to losing Zala so you should do better next time." Yzak said.

"Well I would love that all of you chat here while my brother wants me to rest and all but could you do me a favor and introduce yourselves since I believe not every one of you is well acquainted to me or to my brother." Cagalli said.

"You're right. My apologies for this rudeness. I am Lacus Clyne and I am one of Cagalli's teammates." Lacus said.

"Ah so you're the one Athrun and Shinn mentioned earlier. I am Kira Hibiki. Cagalli's brother." Kira said.

"We know that no need to repeat it. I am Dearka Elsman. Kira's teammate." Dearka said.

"Yzak Joule." Yzak said.

"But you can call him Grandpa or Grinch or Mr. Volcano whatever you prefer. I am Shiho Hahnenfuss. I am also Cagalli's teammate." Shiho said.

"Knock it off you two. Give good impressions to our new friends. I am Mirillia Haww but they call me Mir. I am also Cagalli's teammate." Mir said.

"I am Nicol Almafi. I am also Kira's teammate." Nicol said.

"How long are you standing there Nicol? You should try making a noise sometime." Dearka said.

"Don't listen to him Nicol. It was good that you stay like yourself and not like this idiot." Yzak said.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side. I guess I should listen to Shiho and call you Mr. Volcano." Dearka said.

"What did you say?" Yzak said.

"Knock it off. There's still someone who hasn't introduce herself." Athrun said.

"Thank you, Athrun. I am Asagi." Asagi said.

"Should I also introduce myself?" Cagalli asked.

"No need to do that Goddess since I know everyone of us knew you already." Athrun said.

"Hey you can just call me by my name you know. By the way how come I have a title and he doesn't?" Cagalli asked.

"Well Athrun has a title and that title is…"

**To be continued.**

**A/N: For my readers I would like to hear from you so if it wasn't too much trouble please give me an idea for Athrun's title. Thank you. **


	8. Jealousy in PE

**A****/N: Sorry for the delay and I would like to thank those who have reviewed, added this story in their story alert and in their favorite stories… Please continue to support me… Here is chapter 8…**

**Special thanks to: **littlemsstrawberry and Jodeist

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed.**

Previously in Chapter 7:

"_Should I also introduce myself?" Cagalli asked._

"_No need to do that Goddess since I know everyone of us knew you already." Athrun said._

"_Hey you can just call me by my name you know. By the way how come I have a title and he doesn't?" Cagalli asked._

"_Well Athrun has a title and that title is…"_

**Chapter 8: Jealousy in PE**

"Well Athrun has a title and that title is Red knight." Dearka said.

"Why red knight?" Cagalli asked.

"It started when we were in elementary…" Dearka began.

"During our sports festival…" Shinn continued.

"With the score of 0-3 in football…" Nicol said.

"And there's only 10 minutes in the game…" Lacus piped.

"Athrun single handedly brought victory to the team with the score of 5-3…" Mir ended.

"I still did not see the birth of red knight." Cagalli commented.

"Athrun was wearing red at the time and some says that due to his will to win he fought very hard that there was bloodshed in the field but due to the color of his shirt, he was able to fool the referees that there was no bloodshed." Dearka said.

"That's lame… but then how did he get the title of a knight?" Cagalli said.

"He was originally the Archangel Prince but due to the violence he showed in the game he was demoted as a knight since the knights is the one who spill blood to protect the royal family." Dearka continued.

"It was still lame reason." Cagalli said.

"Well you can't expect more Cagalli since they thought of that title when they were seven and the people just used that title without knowing the reason." Mir said.

"It was okay for it to be lame since it was only Zala who will use that title." Yzak added.

"I still think that I prefer Red knight than Grandpa or Mr. Volcano." Athrun said.

"Are you looking for some beating Zala?" Yzak threatened.

"As if that will scare me." Athrun teased.

"Why you…" Yzak said.

"Enough with the flirting grandpa. Otherwise Cagalli may think that you swing that way." Shiho commented.

"I do not like Zala and I don't swing that way." Yzak said.

"It looks that way to us since you always try to start a row with Athrun." Dearka justified.

"That was stupid. I already have someone I'm interested in and she was a girl." Yzak said.

"You do? I fear for the end of the earth." Dearka dramatized.

"It was normal for someone like me to like someone so don't be such a Drama Queen." Yzak said.

"So who was this girl?" Athrun started.

"It was none of your business." Yzak shouted.

"I still think that he was just saying that to avoid being questioned about his sexuality." Dearka said.

"I am a one woman type of man so forgive me for not chasing every human that wears skirt." Yzak said.

"Hey what was that supposed to mean. I do not chase every human that wears skirts. I don't go for cross-dressers." Dearka defended.

"So you do not deny that you chase every female that wear a skirt?" Kira commented.

"Not every female. I still have standards you know." Dearka said.

"You have standards now that surprises me." Yzak said.

"I just ogle to some females and not chase them so technically I don't chase every female." Dearka said.

"Enough of the standards and chasing of female. I think we should return to the topic on hand which is Yzak likes a girl that you seem to not know." Kira said,

"How could you keep it from me Yzak? I thought we're best friends almost like brothers." Dearka dramatized again.

"Must you really ask? You are a blabbermouth that's why I did not tell you." Yzak answered.

"So blunt and straight forward." Shinn commented.

"I am not a blabbermouth."Dearka protested.

"Was there anyone who agrees that Dearka is not blabbermouth? Raise your hand." Asagi said.

"This is your last chance to raise your hand whoever you are." Mir added.

"No one raises their hand so isn't the answer clear?" Cagalli said.

"Okay maybe I'm a little talkative." Dearka said.

"If you classify your blabbermouth as a little talkative. I fear what blabbermouth would mean to you. Was there anyone alive that qualifies in your blabbermouth description?" Yzak said.

"Hey you're ganging up on me. I don't want to leave bad impressions to our new friends." Dearka said.

"And he just realized that." Athrun said.

Everyone laughs.

"Okay class line up. We would be playing basketball girls vs. girls and boys vs. boys. The winning team would be able to leave the class 1 hour early." Mwu said.

"I would like that. Athrun you're on our team and so is Kira." Dearka said.

"So the same team as before?" Kira asked.

"You got it. I love early dismissals." Dearka said.

"Bye girls and Cagalli don't strain yourself too much." Kira said.

"Bye ladies." Athrun said to the girls.

"And take Care" Athrun said as she patted Cagalli's head.

"Try to win your game too. It will get boring if it was just us who will be dismissed early." Yzak said.

"Bye. Just get yourself signed up to Mr. La Flaga." Lacus said.

"Good luck." The girls waved and said.

The boys left the girls and signed up to Mwu.

"You're awfully quiet Shiho?" Cagalli said.

"Huh? Am I? It must be the fatigue taking over." Shiho answered.

"If you say so." Cagalli said.

The game ended and the boys won. But they needs to stay and watch the girl's game before they would be dismissed.

"Check out the new student dude." One of the guys asked.

"You mean the blonde? What about her?" The other guy said.

"Have you seen her as she reached the finish line. Man I would like to have girl with that hot body. Maybe I should introduce myself after class and asked her if she was interested to hang out." The first guy said.

"That's impossible. She's friends with Zala and his gang. Whom do you think she would choose." The second guy said.

"But their just friends. I would be the boy friend." The first guy said.

Unbeknownst to them there are three pairs of ears that heard it and they are not happy with what they heard.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the super late update. Kinda busy in school. Thanks for the continuous supporter and reader of this fic.**


End file.
